


Keep it strong, even when your hope is gone

by Arriefifangirl



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Cheating Derek, Depressed Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Heaven in ruins, Lydia is a Bad Friend, M/M, Original Character(s), Pack Drama, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Harm, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles is in charge of heaven, Suicide, erica and isaac are bad friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had enough of being mistreated by his friends and his family not only did his boyfriend cheat on him with one of his best friends but he also finds out his dad is lying to him. When everyone forgets his birthday Stiles finally takes drastic action. Only then does he truly find his wings.</p><p> </p><p>Warning.. Suicide attempt and self harm. could be triggering... but only in the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Keep it strong until I get home.” Stiles told him-self as he walked towards his car. Scott had already canceled on him not like any of the other pack members ever talked to him; they only gave him hateful looks. He could do this. Not far now, don’t let anyone see you cry. 

 

Pulling into his drive Stiles finally let the tears fall. He stumbled his way inside knowing his dad wouldn’t be back tonight. Not with all the double shifts he kept pulling. But Stiles knew his father was lying to him, he’d driven past the station his fathers cruiser wasn’t there he hoped he was just on a call, but why would he bother to talk to the failure he had as a son. 

 

Grabbing the bottle of whiskey he sat in his bathroom and sliced down his arms again and again. With the blood that came out he could let go for a little while. No thinking. It was nice but it was over far too quickly. Stiles made his way to his bed slowly, he’d only be woken up by nightmares so what was the point of sleeping. He was the kind of tired that sleep couldn’t fix. The kind that went bone deep and right into his very soul. Or what was left of his soul after Gerald. 

 

It was his birthday the next day and all he got was a post it note with ‘I’ll be home late’ stuck on his door. He found a long sleeve shirt and headed to school. No one talked to him and he kept his head down. Even Scott ignored him. Isaac just shot him a death glare over Scott’s shoulder. Stiles kept walking picking up his books then heading to his class. 

 

“Happy birthday Stiles.” his teacher said with a pleasant smile. He plastered a smile on his face then headed to his seat. He stayed with his head down through the whole lesson and tried to ignore the two werewolves behind him. He could get through today then he’d go see his mother. Erica blocked his way to his jeep at the end of the day. 

 

“Why are you always mopping around spaz?” she practically sneered at him, such hate in her eyes he took a step back. 

 

“Don’t you remember? I'm sure you saw what he did and then you ran.” Stiles reached up to grab his throat almost feeling Gerard’s hands around his throat again.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She sneered again.

 

“I know you remember cat woman but its okay it isn’t your fault, it’s my fault. Everything is my fault.” Stiles walked around a stunned Erica and headed towards his jeep. He saw her face streaming with tears when he drove past but he didn’t think about it. Spending his birthday with his mom and his blades sounded like a good night. 

 

By the time he made it home the sun was starting to rise and his dad’s cruiser was parked in the driveway. Blood stained the sleeves of his shirt and his eyes were red rimmed from crying. He sat on his bed a large white sketchbook in his hands. All the detailed drawings described the feelings inside of him. The newest was two hands facing palm up covered in scars. Stiles was a fantastic artist not that anyone saw his art. The book was almost full now, filled with the depression Stiles felt inside. 

 

Maybe it wouldn’t have been this bad if Gerard hadn’t raped him, if Erica and Allison hadn’t seen what was happening in that basement and then run away. But Stiles knew that the final playing card was when he went over to Derek’s loft to spend some time with his boyfriend only to find him balls deep in Lydia. There was no climbing out of this pit of self-loathing. Stiles didn’t plan on sticking around for much longer. He knew everyone would be happier if he was gone. But there were a few things he needed to do before he had enough closer to go.

 

The next day he went to school early and went to the coach. He was quitting the team and no one was stopping him. The coach was sad to see any players go from his team but he let Stiles go with a worried look on his face. He went through the day on auto before the school day ended and he headed to the station to speak to his dad. Only to find his dad wasn’t at the station. He drove past home and the cruiser wasn’t there so he went towards Derek’s flat to give him the sketch he had done long ago. 

 

The door was open so he wandered in planning on leaving the sketch on the kitchen counter only there were people in the flat laughing and watching a movie. Everyone was there including the sheriff. Stiles stood there blankly staring at all the faces that guiltily looked at him. He dropped the sketchbook. Then he calmly took out the others from his backpack, all together there was ten all filled with different drawings and sayings.

 

“Just look in the books when I'm gone, I won’t stay where I'm not wanted.” His face was oddly composed. Allison made to reach for him and he flinched as if she’d slapped him. “How could you Ally I thought you were my friend and you let him take me. Again and again and again!” 

 

“Stiles I.” She began. 

 

“No it’s too late, I don’t want to interrupt where I'm not wanted. Dad I’ll see you some time I love you and I'm sorry.” Stiles moved towards the door and wiped his eyes.

 

“Stiles!” Derek called. Stiles looked back at him and took a deep breath. 

 

“I hate you Derek Hale! You took my heart and you smashed it into millions of little pieces. I hate you so much I wish I never loved you, I wish I never gave myself to you. But most of all I hate you Lydia Martian. I worshiped you for years! And this is what you did! You fucked my boyfriend just because you could; you threw away the friendship we were building! And now I have nothing, because all of you took it away from me. I hope you know that I loved you all and you paid me back by destroying everything.” 

Stiles ran out sobbing he made it to his jeep then drove to his mother’s grave at least he would die with the one person who truly loved him. The knife was heavy in his hand. He took a deep breath and sat down before he kissed the grave and plunged the knife into his stomach as hard as he could. It went in deep and he felt the blood starting to come out. 

 

Back at Derek’s loft the pack were all looking through Stiles heart breaking drawings. Everyone there picked up their jackets and headed out to look for the missing pack member. Derek had the picture of himself and Stiles intertwined in a romantic embrace hugged to his chest. He never should have cheated. He didn’t love Lydia, he loved Stiles and he would forever be his mate. But he had to go and ruin that too. The sheriff was near hysteric his wife would have killed him for letting all of this happen. He had neglected his child and now he was paying the price. He’d even forgotten his own son’s eighteenth birthday. 

 

The world was becoming blurry around Stiles the knife was still stuck in his stomach. He pulled it out and let himself lay down, blood was pooling under him staining the ground. There wasn’t much pain, he couldn’t really feel anything. It was nice he could feel peace settling around him. That was when he heard his fathers, Scott and Derek’s voice from somewhere around him. 

 

“No Stiles no!” the sheriff cried out sobbing as he saw his dying son. “Can’t you bite him, bring him back!” 

 

“It won’t work the spark will just kill him.” Derek said in a broken voice. Then Stiles felt hands on his stomach trying to stop the bleeding. He moaned quietly. He didn’t want to live. The world was going black when he opened his dry mouth and whispered. 

 

“I love you.” Then the blackness swallowed him whole. He didn’t hear the ambulance or the doctors when they tried everything to save him. for now he was in critical condition. The likely hood of him waking up was very small. But Derek promised to stay by his side until the end. And if Stiles died then he would be next to go.


	2. Chapter Two

The pack where shocked. None of them could believe there pack mom was almost dead. Derek refused to leave Stiles side for more than a few minutes, he wouldn’t leave his mate, never again. the sheriff stopped drinking, he knew that Stiles would have hated that he started again in the first place. Scott was falling apart, he would never forgive himself for his part in Stiles destruction. 

 

\-----Three months later----- 

 

Stiles hadn’t woken up the doctors didn’t understand why, he had normal brain activity and his body was almost completely healed. The scars would stay forever but there was no lasting damage. The doctors where baffled, there most have been something trapping him inside his own body. What everyone didn’t know was what was actually happening inside Stiles body. 

 

“Hello?” Stiles called. He was in a massive room void of any decoration. The door opened and a woman walked in. She had bright red hair and deep glowing green eyes, however her most striking feature was the two large brown wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. 

 

“My name is Raguel, I am here to ignite your grace brother. I apologize for the pain this will cause but I will be here with you every step of the way, as it was foretold by our father.” The woman stepped in front of Stiles and pressed two of her fingers up to his forehead. Stiles dropped to the floor and screamed. Agony flowed through his veins into each and every part of his body. It felt like days before it finished he felt cool hands coming through his hair and soft murmuring in his ear. 

 

“It is over now brother. You are more powerful than even Michael could predict.” The same soft female voice said to him.

 

“What’s going on?” Stiles asked in a cracking voice. 

“I told you I am Raguel angel of the lord. My duty is to watch over the angels of heaven, I protect our kind Gabriel it is my duty as a seraph.” The strange woman told Stiles. 

 

“My name is Stiles.” 

 

“Brother that was your human name before you assented to your true form. You are the youngest archangel you were once a god to a whole age of people. I would recognize you in any form and it is my job to help you remember. That is why we are here. Your body rests in the mortal realm waiting for your grace to come back to it.” Stiles was staring up at Raguel like she was crazy. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. 

 

“Shh relax and remember.” Two fingers where back against his forehead as he fell back to the floor memories filling his head. 

 

A glowing light behind a tall man, his face unclear, surrounded by his brothers, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael. His father telling him to leave heaven to leave his home. Because he had too much power and his father was worried he would try to take heaven from him. All he wanted was to be good enough for the man. A flash-forward and a new memory started, a hunter plunging a stake into the fake body he created. 

 

Memories from hundreds of years flashed in his eyes before the last one played. Michael his own brother pushing and angel blade into his chest before he laid him down gently on his back. The thing that saved him was unknown. Only that his soul had been placed into a newborn baby. The baby would have been still born with out the soul. As the mother was a fallen angel. Know he could see it, Stiles knew the grace had been inside him his whole life. 

 

“Michael what happened to Michael?” he asked suddenly. 

 

“A couple of hunters trapped him and Lucifer in the cage. Raphael is dead killed by Castiel.” The other angel said. 

 

“Oh fucking fantastic.” Stiles/Gabriel said with an eye role. “I need to get back to my body. I can feel it calling me.” The golden feathers of Stiles wings prickled, he didn’t think he could let go of the name Stiles, not when this body this person he had become was such a big part of himself. 

 

“I will meet you back in the mortal realm there is a lot we need to talk about and there is a lot of work that needs to be done.” The female angel said very seriously. 

 

“I will see you soon sister.” Stiles kissed the others forehead gently before he disappeared in a flash of light and feathers. Stiles falls into his body with a crash. Before gasping and sitting bolt upright. The two sleeping bodies on either side of him jerked awake too. Raguel then decided to enter the room. Her vessel was the first form she had taken, he believed this might just scare Derek. It was his dead sister Laura Hale after all. 

 

“Laura?” Derek asked in a shocked tone. 

 

“The soul of your sister no longer rests in this vessel she is at rest with the Hale pack. This is my vessel alone, as is Gabriel’s.” she sneered at the wolf. 

 

“Raguel, now is not the time to do this.” Stiles told the other angel. 

 

“But Gabriel these worthless beings cause you pain.” The angel hissed. 

 

“And you are not used to human emotions my sister.” Stiles pulled the needles from his arm he had no use for the human sustenance and liquid now his grace was active. 

 

“Stiles?” the sheriff asked fear in his eyes. 

 

“Sheriff. Unfortunately I am not the Stiles you knew, nor am I staying on this plane of existence. Mom hid something from you something important she was a fallen angel. She fell because she refused to wipe out a whole village of people for the sins of one family. When an angel rebels they are forced to fall as a low class angel she became human, however she was still connected to heaven through a mental link. That is what the doctors called frontal dementia. I am traveling back to heaven to sort out the shambles that has become of my home since my brethren where killed.” 

 

“What do you mean? Stiles I don’t understand.” The sheriff stepped towards his son whose golden wings swooped around his body to protect him. 

 

“By the way my name is Gabriel, or Loki. I imagine I will see you around but for now I have a world to repair since my father has deserted it once again. Oh and good bye Derek your family is at peace just so you know.” And with that Stiles and Raguel disappeared from the hospital room with a flash of gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this chapter i wasn't planing on making this a teen wolf / supernatural fic it just kinda happened. I'm not sure how much supernatural I'm gonna add if you can drop a comment if you want stiles to get together with one of the supernatural cast that would be amazing :) this will still manly be a teen wolf fic tho.


	3. Not A Chapter

Stiles will be going out with one of the following characters: 

Dean   
Sam   
Cas   
or an original angel named Thelesis, (Theo) (who was a previous lover.)

If you could comment and tell me which one you prefer that would be amazing, if you were hoping for sterek its not gonna happen in this fic so you can stop reading if you want to :) but please don't. the next chapter will not start any relationships but it will show the winchester when they come to town and we will also meet this theo. i really hope anyone who reads this fic likes it and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to leave me a comment it may not go in this one but i may use it at a later date. 

hope you guys continue to read my fic :) 

from   
Anna :)


	4. Chapter Three

Gabriel looked at Castiel. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or yell. He had already shorted out the mess that had become of heaven and he was well on the way to fixing the mistakes made while he was gone. Stiles knew Castiel had redeemed himself by helping the Winchester’s hunt. 

 

“Castiel.” Stiles greeted the nervous angel. 

 

“Gabriel I thought you were dead.” Castiel said his skin paling. 

 

“No not just yet although I have been given my very own vessel.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows underneath his golden eyes glinted with amusement. “I know you have been helping the Winchester brothers hunt, and I would like you to continue this. The hunters are an asset towards helping protect are home.” 

 

“I can do that.” Castiel said with a smile. 

 

“I'm going to promote you up to seraph level so you can better protect those hunters.” Gabe patted the other angel gently on the wing. The show of affection made Castiel smile happily. Just then the door burst open and Raguel ran in trying to hold back another male angel. Gabriel knew that angel very well indeed. Raguel let go and he fell flat on his face with a big thump. 

 

“Hey babe long time no see.” The angel said from his horizontal position. 

 

“Thelesis I thought you were murdered.” Stiles screamed at the angel. 

 

“But I wasn’t and by the time I was healed you were dead but I came as fast as I could as soon as I knew you were alive.” The angel currently out of his vessel was still as beautiful as Stiles remembered from those long nights together under the stars. All the time he had spent loving the beautiful mysterious angel. 

 

“I honestly can’t deal with this today, Castiel do the Winchester’s have a case at the moment?” 

 

“Yes some where in California called beacon hills, there has been a load of demonic signals.” Cas answered.

“Oh fucking brilliant. Raguel can you hold down the fort while I go home for a visit.” 

 

“Don’t you worry boss man I’ve got this covered.” She winked. Stiles sighed before turning back to Castiel. 

 

“I'm going to need them to meet up with me so I can explain Beacon Hills a little to them.” Stiles addressed Castiel again. 

 

“I'll get them to the dinner just inside the town boundary.” Stiles nodded to the other angel before looking at his ex lover. “We will talk once I have this sorted.” 

 

“No sorry babe I'm coming with you. Gotta keep you safe, I'm not losing you again.” Stiles narrowed his eyes but he picked up his suit jacket and got ready to leave.

 

Dressed in a light grey suit Stiles appeared followed by Theo into the living room of his childhood home. Stiles knew he didn’t look the same as he had before. His grace had filled out his vessel allowing lean muscle to grow, his hair was more lighter, the sheer power of his grace had turned his silky locks silvery gold. Along with the two large golden wings coming from his back. He knew the sheriff was here, he could feel the life signature in the kitchen. 

 

Theo was in his vessel. Like Both Stiles and Raguel Theo had his own vessel, it was the body he was reborn into when something brought him back after he was murdered. He had black curly hair and bright vivid blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Stiles couldn’t hold back his deep intake of breath. No he had to keep it in his pants, he told himself firmly. 

 

“Sheriff.” Stiles said formally to the man he had considered his father. The man in question looked up shocked. 

“Stiles?” He asked eyes wide. 

 

“Yeah I'm only here for business but I decided to stop in to say hi. I might hate you right now but you are still the man I considered my father.” Stiles wings puffed up a little. 

 

“I know, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I got court up with a bunch of kids and I should have remembered my own son, I will never forgive myself for all the harm that has come to you because I couldn’t deal with my responsibilities. But you will always be my son and I will always love you.” Stiles looked at the man who had been with him when he was hurt, who held him when he cried and he hugged him. the two large wings on his back unfurled and wrapped around the older man. 

 

“I haven’t forgiven you yet, but I think we can mend our relationship.” Stiles said finally. 

 

“Thank you son. If you need anything while you’re here you know where to find me, and don’t leave without saying good bye please.” Stiles nodded and then headed to the diner to meet up with the Winchester’s. Theo had a fond look on his face when he watched the archangel. He stayed behind just to talk to his father. 

 

“Sheriff Stilinski, my name is Thelesis, but you can call me Theo. I knew your wife very well, we were in the same garrison. She told me to give you something and to not tell your son.” Theo held out the small pouch inside was an old looking necklace. It was covered in tiny ruins that protected the wearer. “It will protect you from most supernatural creatures getting inside you or taking your form. Its made from a very rare material.” 

 

“Why do I have to hide it from Stiles?” The sheriff asked. 

 

“Its made from an archangel feather. One of your sons feathers.” And with that Theo disappeared to continue to protect the love of his life. 

 

The Winchester were waiting for Gabriel and when they saw Stiles they were surprise. Stiles sat opposite the two brothers and smiled. They looked taken aback both affected by his hypnotizing gaze. 

 

“Sam, Dean nice to see you again.” Stiles said to the frozen pair. 

 

“Gabe?” Sam asked in a shaky tone. 

 

“The one and only.” He winked, before Castiel pilled into their booth next to Dean and Theo sat himself next to Stiles. 

 

 

\----------------------------------

Dear readers   
If you could tell me who you prefer out of Sam and Theo that would be brilliant. unfortunately Dean didn't get many votes but I'm gonna pair him with Cas because I'm a destiel fan ;)   
hope you continue reading   
all my love   
Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay i had a nasty break up with my boyfriend over the weekend and didn't get this finished until today. i promise the next one will be up in a few days.. I love you all for sticking with my story :)


	5. Chapter Four

“Sammy stop pining over your ex boyfriend.” Dean grumbled at his brother as they sat in the impala on their way to their motel. Gabriel had been different yes, but oddly the same. It was disconcerting to see the angel as Stiles. it was funny that no matter what vessel he took he always seemed to be Sam’s type. 

 

“He wasn’t my boyfriend Dean plus he already has a partner, didn’t you see the way the other angel hovered over him.” Sam sighed, was he pining? He really was pining. 

 

“Lets just kill this son of a bitch so we can leave this town already.” Dean bitched to his brother. Sam rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag and heading to their room. He should really stop thinking about Gabriel or he might need to have a cold shower. He couldn’t help it the angel had perfect pink kissable lips and a cute button nose, plus shocking gold eyes that were almost hypnotizing and not forgetting his tight tone ass. Jeez Sam really had to stop.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the younger Winchester. He was so freaking fine, even hotter than the last time he had set eyes on the man. It was such a shame he was straight or Stiles defiantly would have hit that up. But then there was Theo, a part of him would always love the angel but things had changed, he wasn’t in love with Theo any more but that didn’t mean he wasn’t attracted to him. Just one little kiss wouldn’t hurt right.

 

Theo hadn’t been expecting Gabriel to jump him as soon as they’d got back to the office. Stiles was pressed hard up against Theo’s chest. His hand reaching around to cup his ass as they made out like horny teenagers.

 

“Do you remember that time when we fucked to the sounds of Germany bombing London?” Theo asked before he moaned when Stiles long fingers found his opening, as an angel his body automatically prepped its self for sex. Stiles slid two fingers into the hot tight entrance. 

 

“I remember. Are you ready to take me? It’s been a long time.” Stiles grunted as the heat clenched around his fingers.

 

“I'm ready come on fuck me, make it hard and fast.” Theo was forced over the desk his trousers pushed down to his knees as Gabriel pushed into him. His cock was big and thick, Theo couldn’t help but moan he wasn’t sure it would all fit in him. Then Stiles bottomed out with a groan. 

 

“Your just as tight as I remember, gonna fuck you hard and fast you won’t walk right for a week.” Stiles grunted as he snapped his hips back and forth. After they had both come down from their high Stiles decided to talk to Theo only to be beaten. 

 

“As hot as that was babe. I gotta say I don’t think I'm as in love with you as I thought I was. I mean I love you but I'm not in love with you,” Theo amended quickly. 

 

“Oh thank god I feel the same way, I was worried you’d want to get back together.”

 

“No, no but if you want to keep fucking that is fine by me, I missed your monster cock so much.” Theo leaned over to kiss the tip of Stiles cock gently. Stiles laughed before tucking himself away. that was when he heard the prayer from Dean Winchester. He made himself look presentable before he disappearing and meeting the elder Winchester brother. 

 

“Gabriel you have to help me, Sam is pining after you and if I have to see one more of his far away looks I'm going to hurl. Just go in there and freaking talk it out, I'm going out with Cas for the night I'll be back tomorrow morning.” Dean stalked off with an exhausted look on his face. Gabriel stared at the door before opening it up and sticking his head inside. 

 

“Sam?” he called quietly looking for the hunter. 

 

“Hey Gabe, what do you need?” the Winchester answered from the small table where he was typing on his laptop. Stiles bit his lip, Sam was so beautiful in the fading sunlight coming through the windows. 

 

“Uh Dean called me down here.” He mumbled feeling oddly nervous. 

 

“He told you I was pining didn’t he.” Sam sighed before leaning his head on his palm. 

 

“Is it true that you want me?” Gabriel asked biting his lip again. 

 

“Yeah its true.” Sam blushed heavily, then suddenly his lap was filled with an angel kissing him breathless. 

 

“I want you too by the way.” He said against the taller mans lips. 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Dear readers   
sorry for any one who didn't want Sam/Gabriel but the votes were strongly in their favour. thanks to everyone who voted it really helped with writing this chapter. Stiles will be confronting the pack in the next chapter so stay tuned for some good old drama. don't forget to comment with any ideas you have. they may not go in this fic but i am starting a new teen wolf/supernatural fic with stiles as a hunter. you guys make writing worth while, thank you so much for reading :) 

love Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the votes have been counted you guys got Stiles/Sam.. there will however be one threesome scene with theo/stiles/sam. this chapter had the first sex scene the next chapter may have one too not sure just yet. thank you to everyone who is reading my fic and commenting. don't hesitate to give me any ideas you have, i always love to hear from you guys. if anyone is worried about theo, he will be okay theres a little surprise for him in store so keep tuned. thanks again for baring with me i hope the next chapter will be up quicker :)


	6. Chapter Five

Dean was watching Castiel over the dinner table. The angel was looking particularly beautiful tonight, his eyes bright with amusement. The food had come and gone now all Dean could think about was getting Cas in private so he could do what he’d been thinking about all day. 

 

Cas couldn’t help but lean into Dean as they walked towards the impala. Dean’s strong hand rested on the small of his back, a reassuring presence that his man was there. 

 

Dean couldn’t help but stare at Castiel as he removed his clothes while swinging his hips round. His perfect round ass clothed in only blue boxers. Dean was instantly hard at the show. Moving forward Dean palmed the growing bulge. Castiel could feel his natural slick starting to flow out of his hole. 

 

“Dean, I need you inside me now.” Cas moaned, Dean ripped of the last barrier between him and Castiel. 

 

“We need lube.” Dean groaned in disappointment. 

 

“No we don’t, I produced enough natural lubricant to allow a slick entrance.” Castiel ’s deep voice already sounded like he was thoroughly fucked. 

 

“Oh that’s so fucking hot babe, gonna take you on your knees first then I'm gonna take you on your back so I can look into your beautiful blue eyes.” Cas moaned again before flushing a pretty pink. Dean stripped off in record time not caring where his clothes landed. He had Cas on his hands and knees on the bed, the smell of Castiel‘s sweet slick made Dean’s mouth water. 

 

He licked from just below Castiel ’s balls to his leaking hole. it tasted better than the nicest milkshake, he couldn’t help but take another lick. Then another and soon Dean was rimming Cas with gusto. The sounds that came from Castiel ’s mouth were the stuff of the best porn videos. 

 

“Please Dean, need you.” Cas pleased with his lover. 

 

“Don’t you worry baby, I’ve got you. Not gonna be able to walk right for a week.” Dean grunted as he pushed into the angel, he had to stop or he would have come just from getting into that perfect tight heat. 

 

Stiles looked at the big man resting on the bed. Sam couldn’t help but stare at the angel, his eyes kept coming back to meet Gabriel’s. Sam didn’t think this should be so awkward, they liked each other after all. That didn’t change the fact that they were both beating around each other like primary schoolers with their first crush. Sam’s trail of thought was interrupted by a phone ringing. 

 

“Yes.” Stiles grunted into the phone, before he got a worried look on his face and started to speak in rapid enochian. “I'm so sorry but I have to sort something out I'll be back ASAP.” Stiles disappeared leaving a very confused Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit late but i hoping to get another chapter up today or tomorrow so prepare the pack is coming :)


	7. Chapter Six

The sheriff was laying unconscious in Deaton’s clinic, Scott, Derek and Isaac surrounded him. Theo was talking to the vet very quietly, he’d already called Stiles and he knew he was coming. The vet explained that a demon had got the jump on the sheriff as he left the station now he had a sizeable stab wound on his stomach. Derek was nursing a badly broken arm, from where he had tried to kill the demon. Scott had already healed most of the cuts and bruises as had Isaac. 

 

“Gabriel there was a demon attack and your father was caught in the cross fire.” Theo said in enochian when Stiles appeared. “He is stable for now.” 

 

“Move out of my way.” Stiles pushed the other angel hard enough that he fell as he moved towards his parent. Taking in the pale face and blood soaked bandages he held in a sob. He reached forward gently and held the mans hand. 

 

“Gabriel don’t heal him. Your grace is powering heaven if you use much more you will be sick.” Theo warned, Stiles just gave him a look before placing two fingers on his forehead and pulling the wounds onto himself. The stab wound would heal much quicker on a vessel powered by grace, an hour tops. Gabriel stumbled back and landed in Theo’s arms, who smiled and kissed his nose. The sheriff woke up with a jolt. Looking at his son who now had blood soaking through his white dress shirt. 

 

“What did you do Stiles?” the older man asked, the last thing he remembered was a black eyed man stabbing him in the stomach as he exited the sheriff station. He looked down now there was no sign of the deep painful injury he sustained. 

 

“Nothing Dad, you’ll be fine and so will I. look already closed up.” The angel pulled his shirt up to show the already healing injury. 

 

Derek was closely watching Stiles, he looked good. His hair had a silver shine and his lips looked more plump. His golden eyes shining in the clinics light. Stiles pretty much ignored the werewolves even though they gave him puppy dog eyes specially Isaac, who really was just a giant puppy. 

 

“Let’s get you home Dad then I have a hunter to go and see.” Stiles helped his father stand on slightly wobbly legs. Once he had his footing and they made there way to the door Derek blocked his path. 

 

“What hunter Stiles?” the alpha wolf demanded. 

 

“You don’t scare me wolf, and I'm trying to rid this fucking town of demons, as well as run heaven so if you don’t move out of my way I'm going to crush you like nothing more that a bug beneath my shoe.” Gabriel’s eyes flashed all white before he threw Derek out of his way. The sheriff couldn’t help but feel proud at how hid son cold handle himself. 

 

Once the sheriff was safely back home, Stiles left and collapsed on top of Sam when he got to the Winchesters room. The bigger man chuckled before kissing the angel sweetly on the lips. 

 

“Your so hot Sam,” Stiles grunted against his lips. 

 

“You are too Gabriel.” Stiles started to grind down onto the hunter. Soon they were both moaning. “Don’t want to come in my jeans, Gabe.” Sam grunted. 

 

“Fine then come in my mouth.” Stiles teased, he undid Sam’s zipper before swallowing the thick hard cock whole. He moaned and sucked giving a grade a blowjob. Once Sam had spilled his seed down Stiles throat the smaller man pulled off with a pop. 

 

“Do you want me to return the favor?” Sam asked a blush staining his cheeks. 

 

“Um I'm good, I may have already come.” Stiles flushed completely red. Coming untouched from giving someone else a blowjob. Way to go Stilinski he thought to himself. 

 

“Its okay. I'm hungry do you wanna head out for dinner?” the Winchester asked. 

 

“Sure.” Stiles smiled happily. They left the room not noticing the two pairs of back eyes watching them from the bushes. 

 

“Alisa now is the time to strike. The angel’s grace is being pumped into heaven. He will be weak until heaven is healed, he could regain his strength any day!” the male demon said angrily to the higher demon. 

 

“We will get our chance Gregor, when the hunter is not with him.” Replied the female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise about the wait i went to my little sisters prom yesterday and then i went out drinking with some friends I've been nursing a hangover all day. but the next chapter is here.. i hope you guys like it :) any ideas are welcome and kudos are appreciated :)


	8. Chapter Seven

Gabriel ate more than should have been physically possible to fit in his body. He ate three plates of curly fries. Then a massive slice of chocolate cake. Sam just sat there wide-eyed, how the hell did he fit that much food in such a small body. Stiles didn’t really need to eat food but he did enjoy it. They had a great meal, soon they were talking and laughing like old friends and neither wanted it to end. Stiles headed back to the sheriff’s house for the night, he felt a prick in his neck then his legs went weak. The ground rushed up to meet him and he drifted unconscious. 

 

Sam came back to motel room to find Dean waiting for him. His elder brother looked incredibly happy with himself. Sam walked past him and headed for the bathroom to shower before he headed to bed. 

“Wake up little angel. Time to play.” A female voice woke him up from his sleep. His skin prickled a demon. But he couldn’t see his eyes must be covered. Next he noticed the tape covering his mouth. His arms trapped to a chair. There was no way he could break the straps there must be ruins keeping him there. 

 

“I have a new blade to play with now, I'm sure you will enjoy it angel.” An angel blade was pressed against his stomach, and Stiles was met with a searing pain. He squeezed his eyes tight and thought back to the lullaby his mother sang to him when he was hurt of sick.

 

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

 

“The angel doesn’t want to play huh. Gregor pass me the screw its time to turn off his angel radio. This will probably hurt a lot, but its okay sweetie I'll make sure I go slow.” The female voice said dripping with sweet venom. 

 

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

 

Stiles tried to ignore the pain concentrating on his lullaby. Then he felt the screw cut off his link to heaven which was followed by excruciating pain. The other demon pressed the angel blade along his spine. Digging into his skin carving shapes into his back. 

 

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

 

His mental singing became more and more urgent as the blade moved away from his back towards his chest. He was trying to move the screw with his telekinesis. It was working slowly but with so much of his grace still powering heaven it was draining his strength quickly. 

 

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

 

He needed a distraction so he could free himself, with two against one he wouldn’t survive. He waited carefully moving the screw lodged into his head. Then his moment came the pair of demon had stepped away from him. Stiles broke free ripping the blindfold and tape of his mouth before he grabbed the angel blade and disposed of the male. 

 

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound... 

 

“Don’t worry sweetie I'll be quick.” Stiles mocked the female demon as he drove the blade into her stomach. He pulled it out and staggered back. He sent a message to Theo, before he flew back to the Winchester’s room. he knew they would keep him safe as he rested to restore the grace that had been sucked from his system. 

 

Gabriel landed in the Winchester’s motel room. blood covering most of his back and chest. He staggered a few steps before Dean caught him and he aloud the blackness to swallow him. 

 

“Sam! I need your help and bring hot water and towels now. I think Gabriel’s about to bleed out.” Dean yelled before carefully laying the smaller angel down onto one of the beds. Well this was certainly an exciting turn to the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i took so long to post but i hope you guys like this chapter the song i used for the lullaby is Safe and Sound by taylor swift, if anyone wanted to know. it seemed fitting comment are always welcome but remember manners. and ideas too are amazing. more of the pack will be featuring in the next chapte.


	9. Chapter Eight

PREVIOUSLY

Gabriel landed in the Winchester’s motel room. blood covering most of his back and chest. He staggered a few steps before Dean caught him and he aloud the blackness to swallow him. 

 

“Sam! I need your help and bring hot water and towels now. I think Gabriel’s about to bleed out.” Dean yelled before carefully laying the smaller angel down onto one of the beds. Well this was certainly an exciting turn to the evening.

\--------------------------------

NOW

“Why is he not healing Dean?” Sam was freaking out, Gabriel was still bleeding be it less than when he had arrived it was still more than Sam could handle. Castiel arrived with Theo close behind him. both the angels spoke in rapid enochian as they worked round their leader. Theo had his had over Stiles stomach where he was trying to get the others grace to meet his own. After a few tense minutes Theo was successful. Castiel moved to do the same and they both concentrated on healing the archangel. 

 

“He should wake up soon.” Theo told the two hunters. “His grace was almost completely drained. Its restoring now.” And with that the angel disappeared. Cas looked over to Dean and his checks flushed when their eyes caught. Sam was too busy combing his fingers through Gabriel white golden hair. Hours later Sam was the first thing that Stiles saw when he woke up. 

 

“What happened?” Stiles asked before his memories came rushing back. He sat up sharply and gasped at the pain in his back. It was tight and stiff. Stiles stretched his wings out and the pain reduced slightly.

 

“I was so worried! How do you feel?” Sam hugged the angel close to his chest and kissed his hair. 

 

“I'm okay Sam, you don’t need to worry I'm tough and hard to kill.” Gabriel reassured the hunter. There was a knock at the door and dean went to answer it. 

 

“Is Stiles here? I really need Stiles!” Came the voice of Scott McCall from the open door, blood dripping down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long weight guys.. but I'm engaged!!!! Everything has been crazy busy i will hopefully update quicker. sorry to everyone who is waiting for my updates... Also sorry its such a short chapter.


	10. Chapter Nine

“Scott. Take a breath and calm down.” Stiles told the wolf who was hyperventilating on one of the beds. The wolf nodded. Trying to take in a deep breath and failing. Stiles sighed and rubbed his temples, this was just a giant headache. 

 

“Lets go over this again, Allison has teamed up with her crazy aunt and is holding Isaac, Derek, Erica, Boyd and Lydia to try and lure me out.” Stiles repeated what Scott had told him for the third time.

 

“Yes, please Stiles you need to help. I don’t know what to do. Allison isn’t the same she, she turned evil and I don’t know how to stop it anymore.” Scott was about to start panicking again when Dean slapped him across the face twice, hard. Scott’s head snapped back sharply. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” Scott asked the hunter sharply. 

 

“No reason.” Dean replied a smirk on his lips. Castiel shook his head at his lover’s antics. 

 

“Scott just leave this to me I need to talk to my seconds.” Stiles turned and nodded to Castiel and called Theo to meet them. They had a rapid discussion in enochian, they could handle the two rogue hunters alone with the help of the Winchester’s. Stiles located the pack and linked his grace with the other two angels and hunters to give them an extra boost of power should it be needed. they left Scott in the care of his mother and the sheriff. 

 

“Allison Argent what a surprise.” Stiles drawled as he walked into the abandoned warehouse. “Here really why do you have to be so unoriginal.” Stiles shook his head sighing quietly. 

 

“Stiles, I'm so sorry.” the hunter replied as she dropped a lit match onto the circle of holy oil. Stiles rolled his eyes, why did no hunter get the fact that he was an archangel. No amount of holy oil would stop him. 

 

“Well isn’t it the little angel.” Kate Argent came out of the shadows. Her eyes were crazy looking and her clothes ripped. She dragged her brother with her, his hands cuffed a nasty bruise forming on his face. Now Stiles understood why Allison was helping her psycho aunt. She would do anything to protect her father. Stiles gave a little smile to the younger girl telling her it was alright. 

 

Sam and Dean had already freed the other prisoners and with the help of the angels had gotten them to safety. Stiles took that as his signal. Stiles let his grace flood into his eyes causing them to glow a bright white, then his wings unfolded to their full width. 

 

“You thought you could trap me. I'm more powerful than any angel to ever exist. I am older than time, you can’t control me.” Stiles thundered wind howling behind him. Stiles just stepped over the fire like it was nothing. Kate came at him with a knife it sunk into his chest where Stiles just pulled it out like it was a splinter. 

 

“You wont defeat me!” the crazed woman yelled. Stiles gripped her throat and lifted her off the ground. 

 

“Its time to pay up Kate, the hounds are coming for you.” Stiles tilted his head meeting the eyes of the hellhound that was stalking the hunter. Apparently the ten years of success that she had sold her soul for was up. 

 

“No! You can stop this, you can stop the deal.” The crazed woman screamed at Stiles. 

 

“I can’t stop the deal ‘little hunter’, you knew the consequences now its time to deal. I’ll leave you to Crowley.” The hellhounds pounced on their prey and Allison had to look away. the creatures invisible to the mortals tore the hunter to pieces. Stiles healed the elder Argent and gave Allison a sure hug. She held onto him for a good few minutes and Stiles knew she was going to be okay. 

 

“Sammie.” Stiles snuggled himself into the hunters arms. Sam happily hugged the smaller angel to his chest. He was glad the man hadn’t been harmed, even though he knew the angel was powerful he still has the urge to just wrap him in bubble wrap to keep him safe.

 

Stiles spend the night in the Winchester’s arms warm and content. Sam carded his fingers through the angel’s hair he couldn’t remember a time he had felt this comfortable with another person. 

 

Theo watched the youngest werewolf toss in his sleep, his blond curls were messed around by his movement in the bed. Isaac dreamed of being stuck in that freezer again, it had come every night for the last few weeks since Stiles had left the pack. Then abruptly the dream changed Isaac was cuddled up to another man. Dark hair and vivid eyes, Isaac moaned in his sleep. The man smelled good, so very good. He was familiar but Isaac’s sleep and pleasure muddled couldn’t place it. Theo watched the wolf dream about him. he recognized the mating sign of his body when he first saw the wolf. And now it appears the wolf saw it too. 

 

Stiles got out of the warm bed and went to wash his face. When he came back to the bed. Sam had rolled over onto his front. Then Stiles spotted the wing marks on his back. Sam was his destined mate. Stiles wasn’t sure if he should be overjoyed or scared. But what he did know Sam was what he had been searching for through his whole life. Now he just hoped Sam felt the same way. 

 

\----------------------------------------

What do we think of Theo/Isaac? i think I'm going to role with it but comments appreciated...

Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise about the long wait I've just moved house so everything has been a bit crazy. hopefully i'll get another chapter up in a day or two.. thank you guys for staying with me through this fic.. :)


	11. Chapter Ten

Gabriel was tracking two demons as they moved across the hale territory. They were low class scouting demons, but Stiles wanted to see where they were going. Theo was next to him as they watched. The demons eventually met up with another two and then they all began to move around the edges of the preserve. Stiles had long since gotten bored and ended up destroying the four creatures before they returned to the sheriff’s house.

“Gabe I think I found my mate.” Theo told the archangel he had a dreamy look on his face. 

 

“Who is it?” Stiles asked excitedly. Turning to sit on the sofa next to his dear friend. Theo blushed heavily and started playing with his shirt before he spoke. 

 

“Its Isaac Lahey.” He almost whispered. 

 

“I'm so happy for you Theo, Isaac’s a good pup, he’ll be good for you. I should probably tell you that Sam is my mate too. the marks have started developing on his back.” Theo let out a relieved sigh when he realized that Gabriel wasn’t unhappy with the fact his mate was a wolf. They sat there together for a long while just enjoying each other’s company. 

 

Sam was scratching his back near obsessively. It stung and burned. Dean watched his brother eyes worried. They were riding back from another case a few miles away, the case was simply a salt and burn and had only taken the day. Dean was anxious to see his angel. He didn’t like being away from him even if it was only for a few hours. 

 

“Dude will you stop scratching!” Dean yelled at his brother. 

 

“I can’t help it. If I could don’t you think I would.” Sam replied irritably. “Pull over at the pharmacy and I'll get some cream or something to put on my back.” 

 

“Let me see what’s wrong.” Dean forcibly turned the other Winchester around so he could look at the damage. Only to have his eyes go wide. It looked like Sam had gotten some serious ink work done on his back. He had two gold and black wings on his back, starting at his shoulder blades going all the way down to the small of his back. They were incredibly beautiful. 

 

“Dean what is it? What’s there?” Sam asked voice worried. 

 

“Dude your growing wings, well not literally but it looks like you’ve got wings tattooed on your back.” Dean ran his finger over the left wing and Sam pretty much growled at him. it felt so wrong to have someone touch something that felt precious to him. 

 

“Don’t touch.” Sam got through gritted teeth. 

 

“Sorry princess.” Dean held his hands up in defeat but he had a smirk on his face. 

 

“Lets just get back to beacon hills.” Sam grouched as they headed back to the impala. When they reached the town again Sam immediately called Gabriel maybe he could shed some light on what was going on with his back. 

 

“Sammy they’re beautiful.” Stiles whispered to the hunter. The mating marks had fully come through now. 

 

“Gabe what are they?” Sam asked him. 

“They are called mating marks Sam, they match the wings of the angel that is your mate. For normal angels they don’t develop until the bond has been cemented yours coming this early must mean a really strong bond.” Stiles stroked his hand over the intricate lines and he felt Sam shiver, 

 

“I don’t understand how do I have a mate? I'm human.” Sam stuttered slightly as Stiles kept moving his hands. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what species you are you just have to be strong enough to stand with your mate and you are most defiantly strong enough.” Sam whimpered when the angel’s hands left his skin.

 

“Are you my mate Gabe?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah I am.” Stiles replied before Sam had his lips pressed against the archangels. 

 

“Eww you guys get a room.” Dean fake retched as he walked into the room hand holding Castiel’s.

 

“We had one until you barged in.” Stiles sassed back. Dean narrowed his eyes on him slightly before cracking a reluctant smile. 

 

“Come on Gabe lets go to dinner and you can explain this mate thing more to me.” Sam took the angels hand and they walked out together towards the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta to help bounce ideas off of so if any of you want to help drop me a comment :).. thanks for everyone who is continuing to read my fic i hope you guys are enjoying it..


	12. Chapter Eleven

Previously 

“I don’t understand how do I have a mate? I'm human.” Sam stuttered slightly as Stiles kept moving his hands. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what species you are you just have to be strong enough to stand with your mate and you are most defiantly strong enough.” Sam whimpered when the angel’s hands left his skin.

 

“Are you my mate Gabe?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah I am.” Stiles replied before Sam had his lips pressed against the archangels. 

 

“Eww you guys get a room.” Dean fake retched as he walked into the room hand holding Castiel’s.

 

“We had one until you barged in.” Stiles sassed back. Dean narrowed his eyes on him slightly before cracking a reluctant smile. 

 

“Come on Gabe lets go to dinner and you can explain this mate thing more to me.” Sam took the angels hand and they walked out together towards the dinner.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So is this mating thing a life time thing?” Sam asked Stiles as he stole a curly fry off the angel’s plate. 

 

“Yes if I mate with you I will always be faithful theirs no other way for me to ‘get it up’ with anyone else.” Stiles shrugged and blushed. 

 

“But I could sleep around? Not that I would I mean.” Then it was Sam’s turn to blush. 

 

“You could but it would cause me extreme emotional and physical pain.” Stiles played with his fries to avoid looking at Sam. 

 

“And how would we uh, mate.” 

 

“I have to top you and you know come inside you, to seal the bond I have to bite your neck to flood my grace into your blood stream.” Stiles shrugged again this was turning out to be so awkward. 

 

“That isn’t so bad I thought it would involve blood or something.” Sam looked at Stiles and they both cracked up like five year olds. Neither of them noticed Erica’s shocked face from across the diner. 

 

Dean was staring shocked at the mirror in their motel he had fucking wings on his back, beautiful raven wings. He cursed again and yanked open the door and pushed his angel up against the wall. Cas squirmed against the hunter’s body. 

 

“Castiel what the fuck are the wing marks on my back?” Dean growled at the smaller man. 

 

“Their your uh mating marks.” Castiel whimpered. He was immediately thrown on the bed and Dean pushed straight into the hot tight hole of his mate. Damn Dean could get used to having this, having someone in his bed and in his heart. 

 

Sam was pressed hard against the bed. Gabriel had gone all alpha angel on him since he had said yes to mating him. The angel had kissed and licked his whole body before telling him to lie on his stomach so he could see his wings while he fucked his mate. Sam had no problem allowing his mate to have his way with him, as long as he could return the favor at some point. 

 

Stiles groaned his release into Sam. He had felt Sam contract around him before he plunged his teeth into the man’s neck. This caused a second climax for both the males. Sam was laying on the bed somewhere between awake and asleep. He briefly felt Gabriel cleaning him up and pulling him close on the double bed. 

 

Stiles had flown them back to his old house so they wouldn’t disturb Castiel and Dean. Stiles pressed a kiss to his sleeping mates shoulder before he went downstairs to cook breakfast. He met the sheriff in the kitchen. 

 

“Good night son?” the sheriff asked with a smirk on his face. Stiles blushed and looked away. 

 

“Yeah it was.” The angel replied a dreaming look coming onto his face.

 

“Well I'd like to meet your man, bring him to dinner with Melissa on Friday.” Stiles agreed to bring Sam to meet him and then his father was off to work. Sam came down a little while after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had a pair of Stiles batman boxers on stretched over his impressive package and perfect ass. Stiles felt his cock thicken just from the sight. 

 

“Man it smells good in here.” Sam grinned and planted a kiss on the angel’s lips. 

 

Derek was furious his wolf howling in anger. Not only had he lost his mate the man had mated with another. This really brought home his mistakes. He hadn’t felt this much pain since he lost his family and now all he contained was soul crushing grief and sorrow. 

 

Isaac was shaking he was so nervous. He was going on his first date with Theo. The angel who had helped save him. the man was beautiful and he had a scent that made his wolf want to roll over and show the angel his belly. It smelt like home and safety something he hadn’t had in a long time. Isaac knew he’d be okay. The angel had told him right at the start that he was his mate. So he knew what to epect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter sorry about the long wait just started a new job. hopefully the next chapter will be up this week end.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Dean snuggled up to his angel. The other man had just gotten back from a meeting in heaven, a very stressful meeting. Now he was taking comfort in his mate. Castiel pulled the bigger man closer to him so he could lay his head on his chest. Dean stroked the angel’s hair. Slowly they both fell asleep wrapped in love and safety. 

 

Stiles was riding Sam. He had his head thrown back as he came untouched from his mate. Sam soon followed filling the smaller man up with come. Stiles fell down onto Sam, using his grace to clean away the come between them leaving what was in his ass there. Stiles snuggled closer to his mate warm and safe in the big mans arms. 

 

Scott was sitting at home when his mother got back from work, she was laughing and talking to someone who was with her. She laughed again as she came into the kitchen, the man with her was none other than Stiles. 

 

“No I honestly didn’t expect to see fat free chips in the fridge and low calorie salsa, I near had a heart attack. I thought someone had switched my dad with an alien.” Stiles laughed to the older woman. 

 

“I'll be honest for so long I told John they were regular chips and he believed me. God they taste horrible.” Melissa laughed again. this was more laughter than Scott had heard in years. 

 

“Well Sam and I will be at dinner tonight I'm cooking. I'm really excited for you to meet Sam I think his brother Dean and his mate are coming too.” Stiles had enough ingredients for them all any way. 

 

“I'll bring some bread and a pudding, I'm very excited to meet your Sam dear he sounds wonderful and anyone who can put a smile on your face is family to me.” Stiles beamed at her. His wings puffing up happily. That was when Scott decided to make his entrance. 

 

“Hi mom, hi Stiles.” he said quietly. Melissa looked disappointedly at him. it was the same look she always seemed to have around him after she found out that he had abandoned his so-called brother. 

 

“I better get going Melissa I'll see you tonight at about six, dad is getting off work at 5.30ish.” Stiles pecked the woman’s cheek and then moved towards the door. 

 

“Looking forward to it, love you sweetie.” She gave him a quick hug before coming back into the kitchen to start on her bread making. 

 

“Mom? You’re having dinner with Stiles? Why hasn’t he talked to me! I'm supposed to be his best friend.” Scott asked hurt. 

 

“Yes I am and after what you’ve done to that poor boy I'm amazed he still wants anything to do with this family. I thought I raised you well but obviously I did something wrong because I didn’t think I raised an asshole, and I am honestly disgusted by your behavior, how could you treat your best friend so badly. He tried to kill himself Scott! HE TRIED TO TAKE HIS OWN LIFE! You’re a werewolf could you not smell the pain, the blood, his depression! He was slicing his skin daily just to get some rest bite. I will never forgive myself for not noticing. But are you so self centered so uncaring that you couldn’t see what hell your friend has been through. You have no right to be hurt by his actions.” Melissa was fuming, her voice had gotten louder and louder as she went on. Scott looked guiltier. 

 

Dinner went off without a hitch Sam, Dean and Castiel charmed both the sheriff and Melissa. They had another meal planned for the next week to celebrate the sheriff’s birthday. 

 

“If you play your cards right I may even let you have a streak dad.” Stiles winked at his father cheekily. 

 

“Son can I talk to you for a minute..” Stiles followed the older man out to the kitchen. 

 

“I ah have something to give you.” The man handed his son a folder. Stiles read through it and tears came into his eyes. 

 

“Your giving me a house?” Stiles wiped his eyes. 

 

“It was your mothers house it was left to her by her grandmother and I want you to live there with Sam so I know your safe.” The sheriff pulled Stiles into a bone-crushing hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the delay real life getting in my way at the moment but hopefully ill be posting once every two weeks is from now on... Once again i apologise for not keeping up my updates. any ideas you have for this fic are appreciated if you have any drop me a comment :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Stiles was sitting in his new house. Sam was out at the shooting range with the sheriff and Dean. Stiles smiled as he thought off his big mate laughing with his father. He was glad his father got along with the hunters. He heard a knock at the door he stood to answer it. He answered the door to see a flushed Castiel who was holding his stomach like it was hurting. 

 

“Gabe, I think I have a problem.” The angel said in a hoarse voice, he moved his hands away and they were covered in blood. 

 

Stiles had caught Castiel when he collapsed. He was now laid out on the guest bedroom bed. Gabriel gently cleaned Castiel of the blood covering his legs. He checked every few minutes to make sure Castiel was okay, before he then checked the heartbeat of the nephilim growing inside of his brother. 

 

“Cassie, take it easy. Your body is weak. You almost lost the baby, keep your feet up and relax.” Stiles gently laid the other angel back down on the bed.

 

“What about Dean! I haven’t told him yet. He never wanted children. He didn’t want them to get caught up in the supernatural like he was.” Castiel was in a near panic. His hormones were all over the place, he was an uncontrolled mess. 

 

“Sleep Cassie, I'll call Dean and tell him to come here.” Gabriel got Castiel off to sleep before he picked his cell phone up. 

 

“Dean, its Gabriel, Castiel is here with me.” Stiles started. 

 

“Is he okay? I'm on my way back to the motel.” Dean replied. 

 

“Could you come here instead, Castiel can’t really be moved right now. But he is okay.” 

 

“I'll be there in ten.” Dean sounded confused but he headed towards Gabriel anyway. If his mate was unwell he would be there for him. 

 

“Cas what’s wrong babe.” Dean asked his pale sweaty mate. 

 

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Cas whispered. Dean embraced his mate. He spent hours stroking the angel’s slight baby bump. It was only noticeable now he knew it was there and he couldn’t have been happier. Castiel had fallen asleep again pressed up close to Dean. 

 

Sam got home not long after Dean. He found Gabriel reading in the small library room. He stopped at the doorway to look at his man. The angel was beautiful, his hair glowed golden and silver. And his wings curled round him. Sam took in the view before he went over to kiss the man senseless. 

 

“Sammy we’re gonna be uncles.” Stiles told him. 

 

“Dean and Cas are pregnant?” Sam replied looking confused. 

“Well Cas is pregnant. Dean took it well though so they are both happy.” Stiles smiled dreamily. He couldn’t wait to have kids of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait, but i do have reasons. Life has seemed to get in the way of my writing but hopefully now i'll be a bit more consistent... once again comments and kudos are welcomed but remember to be nice i do have feelings


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Stiles was baby sitting his niece while Dean and Cas went out on a date. Stiles loved Alenna. She had beautiful dark hair and stunning eyes just like her daddy. Sam was out having drinks with the sheriff and the other deputies now he had taken a job with them. Stiles was doing what he always wanted to do making his art. However it was actually selling. He was now painting for an exhibit in a gallery. 

 

“Hey pretty Lenna.” Stiles bounced the three month old in his arms before laying her down to change her diaper. She wiggled and fussed but let stiles do his job. “Lets get some dinner into that tiny little belly.” At the mention of food the baby perked up again. She was obsessed with food just like Dean. A bottle and a small jar of food later she was happily napping in her uncle’s arms. Castiel and Dean returned a little while later to find both stiles and Alenna fast asleep on the couch. 

 

“Thanks for watching her Gabe.” Castiel said to him as they headed towards their house. Dean and Cas had brought the next house along on the street although it was half a mile away. Dean had opened up his own Car repair shop and Castiel was following his passion of writing something he was very talented at. Everything was coming together now and Stiles couldn’t be happier. 

 

Sam proposed to Stiles a few weeks after Castiel had given birth. The ring was gorgeous. Stiles grinned for weeks flaunting his ring. The sheriff was proud of his son for making a life for himself and was always happy when they stopped over for dinner or a cup of coffee. Melissa was thrilled to hear that stiles was so happy. She had cooked them a feast that day. They continued to have a family dinner once a week from then. 

 

Sam was rubbing his mates back as he was sick into the toilet again. It was the third time he’d woken up throwing up. Sam was starting to get worried. He hadn’t thought angels could get sick. Stiles was better as soon as he stopped throwing up so Sam headed off to work he did however make Stiles promise to call him if he felt sick again. 

 

“Cas I’m pregnant.” Gabriel whispered to his sibling as they went grocery shopping. Castiel spun on his heels and glared at his brother. 

 

“You choose now to tell me seriously.” Castiel then broke out in a grin. He hugged his brother close. 

 

“I haven’t told Sam yet Cassie.” Gabriel looked down ashamed. 

 

“He won’t care Gabe.” Cas reassured him. Still Gabriel worried all day until his mate came home.

 

“How are you feeling Gabe?” Sam asked him worriedly. He was stroking his mates back between his large wings. 

 

“I’m Pregnant.” Stiles whispered. Sam’s eyes lit up as he scooped his mate up and squeezed him to his chest. 

 

“Im going to be a father.” He yelled. Stiles laughed he shouldn’t have worried of course his mate would be happy to have a baby. 

 

Both people were much to happy so they didn’t see the eyes watching them, maybe their happiness wasn’t safe just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and that it didn't quite go where i wanted but I'm going to go with it. Hope you guys enjoy...

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for a while now so i finished it up and now I'm posting it. i hope everyone likes it don't be afraid to comment but remember to be nice. i apologise for any mistakes, I'm not all that good with grammar plus I'm currently on some awesome painkillers. if anyone has any ideas of how to continue this then don't hesitate on leaving a comment. :) i really should stop with the suicidefics but i just can't help it...


End file.
